


Prism

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac learned how to avoid the freezer (mostly), but there was no recipe for avoiding the beatings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> [set before the show]

 

Isaac Lahey collected bruises and scars like other boys his age collected either comic books or panties.

While it certainly hadn't been his choice to be his dad's punching bag, he accepted his fate quickly; arguing—fighting back—always made it worse. As much as Isaac managed to pretend that his father didn't mean to hurt him when he slapped him across the face, punched him in the stomach, kicked him while he was down, he failed to deny what the freezer stood for. Likewise, he failed to keep his sanity when he was locked up in that space that was too tiny for his body, too airless for his lungs, too dark for his heart.

Isaac learned how to avoid the freezer (mostly), but there was no recipe for avoiding the beatings.

At first, disgust and shame would cloud his gaze every time he examined his bruises, but even though they were proof of his worthlessness, he couldn't look away. He had to understand. When he couldn't—when it still didn't make any sense—he started touching them, shy fingertips pressing into a fading red or green or purple. While that still clarified nothing, Isaac noticed that digging his fingers deep into his skin transformed the original pain—both physical and emotional—into something that he could almost live with.

Then he started pretending that the bruises were actually a symbol of love, and that was a very comforting lie. It helped that the rainbows on his skin seemed to prism underneath the overhead lights when he turned and twisted his body just right. A kaleidoscope of splintered dreams.

Isaac memorized the patterns, the imprints of single fingers on his neck or a full handprint on his cheek, and he could tell by their respective shades how long they had been there and how soon they'd be gone. And when they were faded fully, he missed them as fiercely as he missed anything, or anyone, that was taken from him before its time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** 2015 New Year's Mini Round, using one prompt [rainbow] and one kink [bruises and other wounds].
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
